


Lets never part ways

by MonsterInMe96



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Multi, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInMe96/pseuds/MonsterInMe96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night of Merriment with a table full of companions, mages, blades, soldiers, friends and family Lydia has to take a moment and wonder why...why did her mistress never say "lets part ways?" and then she remembers why. A fic about Lydias thoughts on her Dragonborn Thane. A Lydia centric fic. sibling relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets never part ways

The hall of Jorrvaskr echoed with hearty merriment and laughter, mead was drunk, stories were told and there was much mirth shared between the large group of friends, sat in between all of them was the Dovahkiin of legend. The woman known as Marie who had conquered much in her short life. From a lost and wrongly imprisoned high elf that had wandered into the lands of Skyrim without any idea of what to do with her life she became not only the Harbinger of the companions but a war hero, a bard, the Arch Mage and in secret a deadly assassin that only few people knew about, very few. On the other side of the long table sat Marie’s faithful and loyal companion Lydia, she had a smile on her slightly worn face as she sipped at her tankard and watched as her mistress smiled softly and conversed with her friends and new found family. Farkas sat to the side of her and held her hand softly on the table. The rugged Nord looked at his wife with so much love and adoration, their matching rings shining in the candle light whilst Delphine sat on the other side of Marie, Her Tankard sloshing over as she shook in laughter at a story about a hunt that Farkas and Marie had ventured on, apparently it ended in Marie sprinting from an angry bear whist her husband frantically chased after them both in beast form. 

Lydia smiled as she caught eyes with Marie, the elder raised her drink to Lydia and she did the same, and in that moment, a single thought went through her head…

‘You never once said lets part ways to me. Why?’ 

On all the adventures they had had, Marie had never uttered those words. She never tired of Lydia, she never felt scorn towards her when she couldn’t complete a task, and she never called her useless if she could not save her mistress from an arrow to the knee. So why, why did Marie keep her around? She didn’t know why this thought suddenly struck her but she knew that it hadn’t been the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last, time seemed to slow down around her as she pondered her musings and her mind wandered…

The first time Lydia set eyes on her mistress it was after much excitement, the first ever dragon to be slain after decades of storytelling and myth had been sighted flying towards Whiterun, after this terrifying news this total stranger, a female high elf in torn imperial armour had entered Dragonsreach. As soon as she had uttered about a dragon attack in Helgan and being one of the few survivors, all hell broke loose. Children cried, women screamed and men shuddered but during this time of panic this woman, this stranger stayed still, silent, ready. The Jarl seemed to like that quality about the woman and so sent her on an errand to retrieve a stone tablet from Bleak Fall Barrows, after the horror stories Lydia heard about the place, she didn’t expect to see the young woman return. But lo and behold after just a single day the woman returned, bloodied and haggard with the tablet in hand. As soon as the tablet had been retrieved the dragon attacked, it all happened so fast and Lydia can only remember vague details herself but she remembers a few moments very well, a few powerful moments. It was the moment when the woman known as Marie, delivered the final blow to the terrifying creatures head, it was the moment when it slumped to the floor as a glowing energy left the monsters body and absorbed itself into the elf’s own. It was the moment when she turned to look at Lydia and Lydia alone with a soft smile on her face she knew…she was something special.  
It was only later to her shock and honour she found out that she would be this incredible woman’s housecarl, she knew one day her time would come to be of service to someone the Jarl saw fit to call Thane but Lydia never realised how much it would changer her life and herself. 

From that day forth Lydia watched, she experienced, she fought and she felt. She watched as her mistress triumphed over the foes of the realm, she experienced the same trials her mistress had to go through day in and day out, she fought by her mistress’ side as they battled through dungeons and bandit infested forts. She felt as her mistress had to make choices, some she did not agree with but as she spent more time with her mistress she began to understand her motives, she understood that her mistress did everything for a reason and that was enough for her. 

Lydia remembers the first time Marie bought a horse, the look of utter joy on her face as she cooed over the animal, it was the first thing she truly owned in Skyrim. Lydia also remembers how shocked she felt when Marie brought a secondary horse for her housecarl, leaving her mistress with little coin to her name. As Lydia looked at Marie with what she assumed was a look of complete surprise Marie just smiled at her and said “we have jobs to do, we can’t waste time now can we?” and mounted her horse, nothing else was said.

Lydia remembers the many times Marie came into contact with Daedric princes of old, she remembers watching the thoughts of good and bad flit across Marie’s eyes as she weighted up her options, if she had anything to gain or anything to lose. Lydia had only spent a few months with the Dovahkiin and she already hailed her as a saint, even in these dark power hungry moments, Marie always chose the right path and it wounded Lydia to know that she would, could never be as strong as her mistress…that was the day when Marie became her hero and that’s also when the thought first hatched

‘You never once said lets part ways to me. Why?’

Lydia watched as Marie became a member of the companions, she smiled as she recalled how her mistress fought the valiant Vilkas and won fair and square, although the twin would never admit it. After that Marie flourished and became a heroic warrior. Lydia remembers how her mistress would smile with joy as she finally found a place where she was accepted and cherished for her and not for being the Dragonborn.  
Lydia also remembers the moment her mistress chose the blood of the beast, what influenced her to do it she would never know but Lydia stood strong as she watched Marie lose control, as she ran into the wild and proceeded to kill the occupants of a bandit camp sight. She remembers rubbing Maries back as she vomited the next morning at the taste of flesh in her mouth but to her horror Marie got used to it, but she would never hurt an innocent, never. That’s when Lydia realised she would love her mistress no matter what.

Lydia watched as her mistress and the companion known as Farkas became close, quite close. She heard the stories of how they ventured into a dungeon together and Farkas had turned into a beast right before Marie’s eyes, she also knew from her mistress’s constant talk of him during their casual hunting trips that something like that wouldn’t put her off, Marie was made of sturdier stuff. And after Marie had become a werewolf herself, much to the dislike of Farkas, their relationship only continued to blossom. Lydia remembers after the Silverhand group were no more, Marie rushed to the temple of Mara and brought an amulet whilst the companions celebrated their victory. She remembers how as soon as Marie opened the doors to Jorrvaskr everyone had stopped and turned to look at the amulet hanging from her slender neck and how Farkas had all but tackled everyone out of the way. As he pulled her mistress towards his chambers Lydia tried to intervene but her mistress simply smiled softly at her, kissed her on the cheek and bid her good night. The next morning it was official, Farkas and Marie, the wolfish Nord and the recently appointed Harbinger were to be married.

Lydia remembers how at the wedding went down in history as the first publically recorded wedding of a Dovahkiin. There was much happiness that day and Lydia can recall helping her mistress into a white silken dress that would make any high elf royal jealous. Lydia recalls how she looked at Marie in the mirror, tears in her red and yellow eyes that shone with so much love and happiness. She can still feel the strong hug her mistress had given to her as soon as Lydia uttered “you look beautiful my lady”.  
Farkas looked at his blushing bride as if she were the most precious stone in all of Skyrim that day, they danced and they held each other close as they whispered sweet nothings and proclamations of undying love to one another. But again there was one moment that struck Lydia to the core that day that still filled her with the warmth of a thousand suns, it was the moment when Marie had dragged her over to the side of Farkas’ twin brother Vilkas and with a smile on her face simply said “I think you two will find each other’s company most pleasant” before flitting off to stand beside her laughing husband. It was because of that moment that Lydia too was now happily married and because of that Lydia knew she would give her life to her Mistress, she would defend her till the end.

Lydia remembers the first time she had met Marie's children. Two wonderful spirits by the names of Blaise and Sofia, they fell in love with her instantly when she and Vilkas had come to visit after Marie had finished building their new home known as Lakeview Manor. It was a beautiful place and she could understand why Farkas had made such a huge deal about how much he loved it, he adored Marie all the more for it. According to his brother it had been the first time he had lived outside of Jorrvaskr and not only that, now he had a family to call his own and what’s more they had another child on the way, this time it was their own. Lydia could not believe how far her mistress had come, how far they had come. Through the years they had spent together the titles of master and servant slowly melted away, it first transformed into friendship and then finally it bloomed into a more sibling relationship, Marie had told Lydia she no longer wanted her service, but she wanted a friend instead. And so they became equals, Lydia brought her own house with Vilkas and led her own life. It was in that moment as she was surrounded by her family that she knew that she would always believe in Marie and would never doubt her. 

Lydia stopped remembering when a small tug brought her out of her musings, she looked to her side and saw a tiny hand grasping onto her evening dress  
“It looks like somebody wants his mother” a deep voice said to the side of her. Lydia smiled as she picked up a small toddler by the name of Corbie that had her husband’s eyes but her nose and hair. She kissed his head and turned to Vilkas with a warm smile “I’m so lucky to have been by Marie’s side, she has brought me so much, You, my new life, my many adventures, our love and our darling Corbie…honestly why does she keep me around?” she asked quietly but with a smile on her face. Vilkas simply shook his head with a smile and kissed his babes head before landing his lips softly on his wife’s and uttering  
“Because my love, She knows you will carry her burdens, You will protect her with your life, she’s knows you’re ready for whatever she has to face, you will do as she wishes, and she knows” he turned to look at the woman in question, Lydia turns her gaze as well and smiles at what she sees, Sofia, Blaise, Farkas and Marie softly holding her new born to her chest all smiling at Lydia, their eyes shining with eternal gratefulness. Vilkas continues

“She knows she is your world”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever skyrim fic but it wont be the last, there is going to be a string of stories related to my Dragonborn Marie, I've been playing Skyrim a lot recently and I guess this is my ode to Lydia for putting up with my bad choices :) I own non of the characters apart from Marie (well I kind of don't but I do? I dunno?) and the two babies who shall be making more appearances'! Thank you very much, comment if you want too! thanks again!


End file.
